The Accident
by wwe4everever
Summary: John loses someone very important in his life in a teribble car accident. Who is it? Read to find out. NO BATA but please Read and Review and as always enjoy.


**Monday Morning: Bad News**

John and randy were asleep when one night when the phone rang. John nearly knocks over the lamp trying to get to the phone. After a few times he manages to get the phone. "Hello?" he said in a groggy voice.

"John its Matthew, you need to get to the hospital." His father said.

John bolted up "What happened is he ok?"

Randy sits up "What is it?"

John looks at Randy "It's Matthew." He gets up and starts to get dressed. "What's going on dad?"

"He was in a car accident. We haven't heard anything yet." His father says

"I'm on my way" john hung up the phone. He sits on the bed and put on his shoes. "Matthew got in an accident and he's in the hospital."

Randy starts to get up. "Wait do you want me to come with you?"

"No" John says "You finally got promotion you wanted and today is your first day and if you don't show what do you think they'll say."

"But John-" Randy starts to say.

"Randy its ok you just go to work." He pick's up his jacket and keys. Do you mind if I take the car?"

Randy waves him off. "No I'll just catch the bus."

"Ok" he kisses Randy. "I'll call you when I know something alright." Randy nods and John leaves.

**At the hospital**

John his father and two brothers were all sitting in the waiting room. John Jr. was the first one to spot the doctor and he goes over to him. "How is he?"

The doctor sighs "We're doing everything we can but there is very little hope that he will make it."

John sighs "Are you saying that he's going to die?"

The doctor shakes his head. "I'm not saying that but we can't stop the bleeding and we're running out of options here."

"Well you can't let him die you hear me! You have to do everything you possibly can to make him better." John cried out.

The doctor's pager goes off. "I have to go." He leaves and John goes after him but he was stopped by his father. So he just walked away.

**Ten minutes later**

After talking with John's father he wondered around the hospital looking for his distrust lover. He found him by one of the big windows that gave a perfect view of the buildings below. He was leaning against the glass window crying. Randy walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry about your brother."

John doesn't say anything he just turns in his lovers arms and looks into his eyes. "Thank you." He whispers.

Randy wipes his upset lover's face. "For what love."

"For coming" John hugs him "Thank you."

Randy rests his head against John's. "Did you really think I was going to let you go through this on your own?"

John smiles "I should have known you wouldn't." he wipes his face "There saying that there's a good change that he might not survive then what are we going to do."

Randy looks down "I don't know but I'm here for you."

John nods and wraps his arms around Randy's waist and held him tightly.

Hand in hand they walked back to the waiting area. Randy sat down and John sat next to him. John lays his head on Randy's shoulder and falls asleep.

Randy was running his fingers through his lovers head when john's father sat down next him. "How's he holding up?"

Randy sighs "Not good um did you hear anything about Matthew yet?"

John Sr. shakes his head. "No but he's going to pull through this, he has too."

**A little while later**

John Sr. Randy and John's two brothers were told that Matthew past away a few minutes ago.

There were all sitting in the waiting room when John came back from the bathroom. He stops when he sees his father crying on the phone. "What's going on?"

Everyone looked up at him and Randy gets up and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "He's gone John."

Something snapped in John and in less than ten seconds he was out of Randy's arms, in his car and out the parking lot.

Randy just stood there with his hands on his hips. He thought back on every time he had a problem and John was always there to pull him back but now that the tables were turned he didn't even know where to start with John.

John Sr. hung up the phone and gets up. "Well I just got off the phone with Matthew's wife. She and her brother are coming tomorrow."

Randy walks over to one of the seats and sits down. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

After sending his son's home he sat next to Randy. "You're going to be there for him like you always are."

"But he won't let me god I'm a terrible partner. I can't even comfort my lover when he's upset."

John Sr. smiles "After my wife died it was like this with me and him. He wouldn't talk to anyone but Matthew and we never knew why. You know what it's like to not know how to talk to your son. Even since then he and Matthew became closer and when John got in trouble he went to Matthew. Then something changed with John. He started acting up like you remember all that stuff that happened with Adam. Randy nods "He started having trouble with his anger and we tried everything but it didn't work until he meet you."

Randy smiles

"Ever since then I started to see my son again and it's all because of you." John Sr. shrugs "He just need time but don't worry he'll talk when he's ready."

Randy just nods "I'm really sorry about your son."

John Sr. wipes his face. "Thank you now do you need a ride home or something."

Randy gets up "No that's ok I caught the bus here I'll just catch it back but call me if you need anything."

Randy caught the bus back home that night and was relieved when he saw the car in the driveway. He walked into the house and almost tripped over something. He looked up and saw that the living room was trashed. John was standing across the room staring back at Randy. His face and eyes were red like he'd been crying for hours. Randy slowly walks up to him. "John what are you doing?"

John smiles "I'm taking out my anger on the house. You know because my brother is dead." He sniffles and wipes his face. He walks over to one of the stands and knocks everything down. "First my mom and know my brother." He kicks them "What have I done huh I'm a Christian so why does he keep taking away everyone that I love." He cries out.

Randy takes a couple steps forward. "John it's ok."

"No it's not because my brother is gone. I tell him everything now who am I going to talk to." John falls to his knees.

Randy kneels down in front of him and touches the side of his face with the palm of his hands. "You can talk to me."

John looked up at Randy and allowed himself to be pulled into his lovers arms. John buried his face in the cook of Randy's neck and cried his eyes out for his brother.

Randy didn't say a word he just held John close to him and kept telling him that everything was going to be ok and that he would never let go.

**Tuesday morning: Thinking about Matthew**

John woke up and was feeling a lot better. He reached out for Randy but he wasn't there. He got up and made his way to the living room where Randy was cleaning up the mess he made. "I'm so sorry Randy." He said leaning against the wall.

Randy looked up and smiled. He gets up and walks over to John. "Don't worry about it but how are you feeling?"

"A little better." John looked around at the mess.

Randy looks down "You scared me John. You scared me when you left the hospital and especially last night. It was like you were a completely different person and I didn't like it, I thought I lost you."

John uses his hand to lift Randy's face to his own. "You didn't lose me and I'm sorry I scared you. I love you Randy."

Randy smiles "I love you too. Now will you please help me clean up the mess that you made?" He said walking off.

John smiles and goes to help Randy straighten up the house.

Later on in the day John's family, Matthews's wife and Randy's brother came over. They all sat together and talked about Matthew for hours and hours. Around 11:40 that night everyone was gone but John's father. He stayed and talked to his son some more. After his father left he went into the bedroom that he shared with Randy and got undressed. He got under the covers and laid on his back. "So they finally give you the promotion that you rightfully deserved and you bail on the first day, just for me."

Randy smiles and turns to John. "Being the boss it just a title and it doesn't mean anything to me anymore. You are my life and I'd rather have you."

John leans over and kisses Randy. "God you are truly amazing."

Randy snuggles closer to John. "So are you."

**Wednesday: Old Memories**

After a lot of begging and pleading from John, Randy finally caved and went to work. John stayed home because he wasn't ready to go back to work. He went down to the basement and got out a trunk that was full of things from his childhood and brought it into living room. When he opened it the first thing he saw was a picture of him and his family. His mom, dad, brothers and himself. He dug deeper and came across pictures and sculptures that he Meade. He picked up his prom picture. The one with Randy and him in it. Moving some other stuff around he pulled out a picture of Matthew and the tears started to flow.

**Thursday: Picking out the casket**

John, Randy and Matthew's wife Amy all went to the funeral home to pick out a casket for Matthew. After a lot of disagreeing they finally agreed to one.

**Friday: Viewing the body**

John was sitting down in the funeral home watching everyone went up to Matthew but not him no he just sat there. He couldn't bring himself to get up so he just sat there.

Randy sat down next to him. "Hey how are you doing?"

John sighs "I can't go up there Randy."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Randy asks getting up and holding out his hand. John takes it and follows Randy up to the casket.

John stopped and looked down at Matthew. "Goodbye bro."

**Saturday: Funeral**

"Amen" the pastor said

They all took turns putting dirt into Matthew's grave. John was last to go with Randy right in front of him. He then took Randy's hand and they walked away.

Later that day

John watched as they buried his brother into the ground when Randy walks up and takes his hand in his. "Hey"

"Hey" Randy says "Are you ready to go?"

John nobs "Yeah" they turn to leave. "Randy I love you so much you know that right?" Randy nods "And I really don't know what I would do without you."

Randy stops "Why are you telling me this? Are you leaving or something?"

John turns to him. "No I was just letting you know in case-"

"Just in case what…you die" Randy snaps

"Yeah and I need to know that you feel the same way about me?" John says

"Of course I do John." Randy kisses John "And I always will."

**Sunday: Celebrating the life of Matthew Cena**

John was sitting in the corner of the room looking out at his family and friends that were mingling. His brothers were laughing with Randy and his father was talking with Amy. He smiled when Bret, Randy's brother, comes over. "Hey Bret."

Bret sits down "Hey" john looks out at Randy and Bret follows his gaze. "He's lucky to have you."

John smiles and looks back at Bret. "Yeah"

"I mean look at what's happened. If it wasn't for you me and Randy wouldn't be together and he wouldn't be here now. I haven't got a chance to tell you but I wanted to thank you for being there for him." Bret says

"Well you're welcome." John says and at that point Randy looked over at him and smiled because he was the lucky on here.

At some point john finally got up the courage to get up and give his speech about his brother. He went up the microphone and cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him. "Um I'm John and I'm the second oldest and if you don't mind I'd like to say a few things about Matthew. He and I were really close and we told each other everything. He was kind of the rock of the family. After our mom died everyone was a wreck but Matthew kept us all from crashing. He had a big heart and I'll miss him and I'll miss the way he was always in my face when he knew something was wrong with me." He chuckles and reached into his pocket. "Um before all this happened he and I got together and talked about our loved ones. I wasn't suppose to say anything but he was planning on asking Amy to marry him again." He holds up the box. "And even though he's gone I know he would have wanted you to have this." He opens the box and pulls out one ring and gives the other one to Amy and she smiles. "I was also planning on purposing to you Randy but he… Yeah…. And I also wasn't planning on purposing to here and a funeral but will you marry me?"

Randy stares up at him. "Are you serious?" John nods and Randy gets up and hugs him. "Of course I will."

The newly engaged couple embraced each other as the rest of crowd cheered them on, even Amy. John looked out at the sea of people and he knew that somewhere Matthew was there and he was happy for him.

**0~0**

**Matthew Cena**

**1980-2011**

**Loving**

**Son, Brother, Husband & Friend**

**He will be dearly missed.**

**0~0**

**Arthur's note: Well I hope you enjoy this Story. **


End file.
